hetalia latinaNEKO!
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: que pasaria si los personajes latinoamericanos fueran gatos...lean y averiguenlo...lo se mal sumary...  PD: es mi primer fic. no me maten...
1. Chapter 1

una tarde tranquila y relajada, manuel estaba durmiendo afuera de su casa sentado en una silla y con media botella de cerveza en la mano y unas ocho o nueve tiradas a su alrededor (aunque con eso quien no se duerme) cuando llega diego apresurado y tirandose ensima de chile asiendo que este se despierte.

argentina: cheee manu tené que despertar !

chile: grrrr... que carajo te pasa maricon culiao...no ves que estoy durmiendo desgraciado?-sin abrir los ojos y refunfuñando-

argentina: che boludo...que no te has visto en un espejo?

chile: me tome como 10 chelas y tu queri que me vea la cara en un espejo!...ya salte de encima fleto!-pero cuando intenta hechar a argentina para atras se encuentra con una gran sorpresa( ustedes que creen)

chile:¡QUE MIERDA!-manuel ve su mano y se da cuenta que en vez de mano tiene una pata de gato!...si...con garitas y todo

chile: que isiste weon!-chile se da buelta y ve claramente a su acosador en forma de gato, ya mas impresionante todavia al mirar una fosa de cerveza puede ver su propia figura de gato...

argentina: yo no se nada boludooo cuando me di cuenta estaba asi cheee!

chile: estoy soñando!...estoy con trago!...me tomo un tapsin y se me pasa...

argentina: tomate lo que queray manu pero todos estamos asi che

chile: POR LA CHUCHA!

asi es derepente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos manuel se havia convertido en un gato pequeño y tierno de color caje con unas patillas chiquititas, ojos cafes y con un pelaje un poco peludo bastante suave orejas levantadas, y una cola pequeña y encantadora y claro su pelito caracteristico( me muero quisiera tener un gato manuel w) mientras que diego era un gato un poco mas grande, menos peludo pero igual de tierno, con ojos verdes pelaje rubio y la cola levantada y mirando fijamente a chile tambien con su pelito caracteristico

chile: que mirai weon?

argentina: gato o chilenito segui siendo ree lindo boludo!-abrazando a chile

chile: salte pal lado fleto gatuno...dime donde estan los otros y que mierda esta pasando!

argentina:CHEEE ME DI CUENTA DE ALGO!

chile: que weon!

argentina: manuelito esta desnudo...que lindo boludo!-se oye un ruido sordo y la siguiente imagen es argentina botado en el suelo con un chichon en la cabeza y un poco de sangre

despues de que argentina se recuperara y que chile se tranquilisara ban(en cuatro patas) a buscar a peru, bolivia, mexico o quien sea... y aberiguar por que se convirtieron en gatos

pasan por la casa de argentina pero no ven nada( mas que unas fotos CENSURADAS de chile, objetos de chile,cabello y cosas personales)-siguiente imagen..argentina botado en el piso con dos chichones mas sangre y chile botando la coleccion de argentina...

chile: tu argentino fleto..havias dicho que todos se havian convertido en gatos pero no beo ningun weon!

peru: chileee...argentina...*snif* ¿que nos paso?*snif*

derepente se les aparece un gato pequeño,peludo de un cafe claro, orejas inclinadas y con lagrimas en los ojos y claro...su pelito caracteristico( que lindoooo w)

chile: tu tambien!...que carajo pasa?

argentina: che boludo...tu igual eres reee lindo!...pero no le ganas a mi chilenito!

chile: callate desgraciado!...savi que mierda paso aqui?

peru: no se...*snif* cuando desperte...*snif* estaba asiiii...*snif...no...saven por todo lo que e tenido que pasar!...primero...un perro me trato de comer...y casi me encarselan en la perrera y...

chile: si...si.. tu vida es una mierda...como sea...yo ni cagando me voy a quedar asi...asi que vamos a veer que esta pasando

argentina: a mi no me importaria que chile esté de gato para siempre cheeee

siguiente escena:argentina en el piso con tres chichones y un derrame cerebral y peru a su lado llorando...mientras que chile se pone a recorrer los alrededores hasta encontrar a una gata de estatura mediana de color negro con unas pequeñas trenzas a los lados de sus orejas y peludita...

bolivia: CHILE!

chile:BOLIVIA?

bolivia: tu tambien estas asi?

peru: chileee...*snif* argentina esta sangrando mucho...!-aparese peru corriendo y hablando entre sollosos..(hay que lindo peruuu:3)

bolivia: PERU!...tu tambien!...seguramente esto es culpa de chile por que no me quiere dar mi pedazo de mar!

chile: y sigue con la wea...peru anda a traerte al pelotudo de argentina y bamonos

bolivia:y mi mar?

chile: andate a la mierda!

argentina:bolivia...tanto tiempo sin verte...che

chile: se callan los weones y vamos a encontar al resto...

bolivia: en la mañana me encontre con mexico pero no lo he bisto ultimamente

chile: genial..el pelotudo que cree que mi pais es el exportador de los chiles...

mexico:holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...-salta un gato cafe un poco anaranjado con unos pelitos negros y un colmillo sobresaliente...y un pañuelo amarado de su cuello

argentina: cheeee boludo...como anday mexico

mexico: bien diego...y tu chilenito me extrañaste? me conseguiste los chiles que te pedi?

chile: gatos o paises siguen igual de pelotudos

entonses el grupo de gatos se ponen en marcha a buscar la solucion de este problema pero por mas que buscan no encuentran nada de nada...recorren las casas de todos los paises pero solo encuentran mas y mas gatos.

bolivia: buscamos y buscamos pero no encontramos nada

chile: lo dije una ves y lo dire de nuevo...NI CAGANDO ME QUEDO ASI POR LA MIERDA!

argentina: gato o pais me gustas igual manu asi que no te tene que preocupar

peru: yo no me quiero quedar asiiiii *snif*

cuando ya todos se empiesan a dar por vensidos se oyen unos gritos a lo lejos y empiesan a divisar tres gatos peleando uno cafe con un pelo en espiral...siendo regañado por un gato mas grande plomo y un gato negro bastante peludo tratando de calmarlos...

argentina: cheee esos no son italia,alemania y japon?

maxico: hasta los paises de europa ya son gatos!

italia: ve...ve...ve...ve...veeeeeeapoe

alemania:**DEVERIAS HACER ALGO MAS PRODUCTIVO CON TU TIEMPO QUE ESTAR POR ALLI ASIENDO GATADAS !**

japon: esto...no hay razon para pelar que tal si bamos por algo de atun?

chile: oigan...

alemania:**NO VES QUE LOS GATOS SON RECONOSIDOS POR SER FLOJOS Y OLGAZANES PERO AHUN ASI NO ASES NADA AL RESPECTO !**

chile: OYE WEON!

alemania: **ESTO ES REALMENTE INSOPOR...**

chile: **ESCHUCHAME WEON!**

alemania: pero que...quienes son ustedes...?

bolivia: antes..eramos los paises de americaa..pero ahora somos gatos igual que ustedes

japon: paises de america?

argentina: pero si ustedes tambien eran paises...che

italia: veeeee yo soy el gato de italiaaaa

japon: y yo el de señor japon

mexico: wuau esto se pone bueno wei

chile: quien me explica esto por la chucha!

derepente se oyen unos sonidos de gente caminando y por primera ves los paises se esperansan...pero cuando las personas se asercan se puede ver que eran...

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

continuacion de hetalia latina NEKO…pero antes:

diclamer: los personajes de hetalia y latin hetalia no me pertenece…aunque estos ultimos fueron creados por fanaticos latino-americanos, y las groserias y chistes en esta historia son mios XD

el dia en que hetalia(o mas bn el mundo!:D) ME PERTENESCA…are un anime con hetalia gato!( si es que dana-chan no me mata antes que cumpla los 20…o los 15 -.- o talves al final de dia…)

Ahora…continuemos con las aventuras gatunas…(DATO: la razon por lo que no puse esto antes es que recién Dana-chan me dijo que debía ponerlo :D)

unas sombras se aprecen y se puede ver que eran tres paises de europa: italia, japon y alemania..

italia: veee alli estavas...gatito lindo..lindo!

japon: me alegra averte encontrado vamos a casa por un poco de atun

alemania: aqui hay un montos de gatos que extraño...pero no le dare importancia tengo muchas cosas que hacer y hay que seguir con tu entrenamiento

italia. veee hay muchos gatos lindos aqui- italia toma del piso a argentina neko y lo empiesa a abrazar

argentina: che tranquilo voludo que mi corazon le pertenece a chile- pero mientras argentina habla italia no lo escuha ya que solo oye maullidos

bolivia. perese que solo nos escuchan maullar…..chile se hombre y as algo!

Chile: y que queris que haga?- derrepente alemania se aserca a chile-NEKO y lo toma

Alemania: este gato parase muy problemático…

Italia: ve…a mi me parese lindo

Japon: esto… talvez solo sea una reunion de gatos formal…no deveriamos entrometernos

Alemania: este gato parese callejero…no lo veo muy limpio

Al decir esto el chilenito pone un gesto fruncido sus orejas se paran y rasguña a alemania repetidas veces hasta dejar al pobre Alemania sangrando en el piso a su alrededor japon preocupado e italia jugando con su gato

Alemania: kyaaaaaaa!

Japón: Alemania…alemania! Resiste por favor

Mexico: hey chilenito no crees que fuiste muy rudo

Chile: quien quiera que me moleste le va a ir como la chucha!

Alemania: gato maldito!- alemania levantándose y tirandose encima de chile-NEKO

Japon: por favor alemania no te alteres-japon preocupado y italia jugando con el resto de los gatos

Alemania: tal vez a un gato tan indisciplinado debamos darle un castigo… HAY QUE CASTRARLO!

CHILE: !

Argentina: mi chilenito!

Japon: alemania-san! Cometerá un error!

Alemania: tonterias creo que tengo una navaja en algun lado!

Mientras alemania dice esto chile pega gritos salvajes rasguña a aalemania y le salen lagrimas de los ojos( COMO ES POSIBLE QUE QUIERAN CASTRAR A MI MANU?...tiene defectos, es tsundere y bastante enojon PERO NO MERECE ESO! TT-TT)

Argentina: creo que me robaron mi linea…

Chile: SALVENME! NO SE QUEDEN ALLI PARADOS GATOS HUEVO...CONCHA TU…..MARIC…DESGRA…..**POR LA MIERDA SALVENME!**

Alemania: tsk…por alguna razon estoy sintiendo pena por el

Alemania se queda mirando la imagen en blanco y sin vida de chile llorando a mares con las orejas caidas y rezando a buda bob esponja argentina y a quien sea que pase por alli…

Mexico: o miren manos! Bob esponja esta bajando del cielo

Bob esponja: hola a todos ESTOY LISTO! Bengo a salvar a manuelito te llevare a mi piña estaras a salvo con migo te dejare trabajando en el crustacio cascarudo

Bob esponja se aleja con chile en una nuve hacia el cielo…o eso era lo que paresia

Cuando derrepente chile pega un grito gigantesco….abre un ojo y la siguiente imagen es manu tirado en el piso con 16 botellas de cerveza a su alrededor y un buen vino en la mano( de chile) espuma en la boca cabello despeinado…pero…HUMANO! Asi es manu vuelbe a la normalidad!

Chile:he?...donde estoy? Y bob esponja?...CARAJO y yo pense que tenia pega…

Chile: soy humano!...BIEN CONCHE….TU…..-CUANDO EN UN MOMENTO CHILE MIRA ASIA ELSUELO Y ve a argentina en el suelo abrasado de mexico norte..

Manu resive un golpe por atrás de mexico del sur

Izte: oye chile vine a buscar ami hermano cuando te encontre siendo acosado por argentina mientras dormias luego diego y mi hermano se pusieron a tomar se puesieron a llorar y a maldesir hasta tirarse en el piso abrazados….

Chile: ya veo con que todo fue por la caña…momento.. que me iso ese fleto!

MExido del S: si te lo dijera no podrias dormir en paz…..

Manu: y todos los demas?

IZTE: estan en suelo durmiendo

Manu: parese que estubo bueno el carrete..jajaja

Cuando atrás de manuel se le aparese un hombre en un disfras de bob esponja

Chile: que mierda estas asiendo aquí?

Bob esponja: y?...te vas o no te vas al crustacio cascarudo?

FIN….creo…

PD: bueno ya termine porfin mi primer fanfic…admito que lo ise al lote…primero no isse la descripsion me confundi con los nombres y siendo sincera esta historia es bastante bizarra…y no se por que inclui a bob esponja…. Creo que estoy un poco mal de la cabeza…

Dana: creo que eso es normal en ti…y si yo me cole en la los argumentos finales de este fiv y que quede claro…yo lo lei antes que el resto! Si alguien no comparte esa opinion me encargare de ir a sus casa…si puedo rastrear su direccion!

i-chan: jajaja bueno espero que les haya gusto y pronto seguire con mi segundo fanfic asi que esperen mi ideas bizarras…

y si no les gustan pues no hay nada que puedan aser XD a menos venir a golpearme…pero nunca conseguiran mis direccion…

chile, octaba region, provincia de concepcion, distrito de talcahuano, villa…

ESPEREN QUIEN ESTA ESCRIVIENDO ESTO!

DANA-CHAAAAN! SUELTA EL TECLADO!


End file.
